She Smiles in her sleep
by Autumn D. Cain
Summary: This is my new and updated version of 'She smiles in her sleep'Ichigo finds out something cute about Rukia when she sleeps.


**Hello everybody!**

**This is my first fluff fanfic so be nice!**

**Disclaimer: This story was based of my lovely friend's imagination and the song 'Smile in your sleep' by Silverstein. I do not own the song, the anime Bleach or my friend ;)**

**Ichigo x Rukia**

Rukia raised her zanpaktou above her head and cut off the hollow's arms with one swift motion. She cut it off with ease and continued attacking the hollow. Unfortunately, the hollow caught her off guard and attacked her. She barely dodged the attack, resulting in the hollow's teeth sinking in her shoulder. Rukia reacted fast and cut its mask in half. Rukia fell to the ground, unconscious from the encounter of the hollow's teeth. She lay on her back, with her zanpaktou next to her, concentrating on the clouds instead of the severe pain. Before she drifted off in the darkness, a vague voice was heard. A few moments later, an orange blob appeared in front of her. She slightly giggled because the orange blob reminded her of carrots. She closed her eyes and became engulfed in a blanket of darkness.

"Rukia…wake up!"

_Err…so noisy!_

"Kurosaki-kun, please be quiet. Kuchiki-san is trying to sleep and I just finished healing her"

_Eh? Inoue? I guess Ichigo is there too, disturbing me…_

"This is her punishment for not calling me for help. She's always worrying me and getting herself injured!" Ichigo half shouted.

"Kurosaki-kun, it's not Kuchiki-san's fault. I'm sure she didn't mean to worry you"

_Ichigo…I'm sorry. _

After Inoue and Ichigo finally left the room, Rukia opened her eyes and inspected her surroundings. _Eh...isn't this Ichigo's room?_ Rukia was lying in Ichigo's bed with an over-sized shirt. _I must be wearing one of Ichigo's shirts. _The scent of Ichigo was still on the shirt and it felt like he was holding her, in his warm arms. This was the last thing on her mind before she drifted back to sleep.

Rukia woke up again feeling slightly happy and refreshed. The wound on her shoulder hurt less, thanks to Inoue. It was dark outside and Rukia assumed it was midnight now. An image of her dream suddenly appeared in her head, making her smile to herself. _It feels so nice in __his __arms. _A few seconds later, a hand touched her shoulder (the non-injured one) and made her jump. By reflexes, she punched the person's face. The figure behind her yelped in pain and fell to the floor. Rukia quickly found the lamp next to bed and lit it. She realized that the figure was Ichigo and now had a really bad black eye.

"Ichigo?" Rukia spluttered out. "What the hell are you doing scaring me in the middle of the night?!"

"Well, apparently, I was checking up on you to see if you were ok. INSTEAD, I get a bloody black eye from you!" Ichigo spat out dryly.

"Whoops…my bad. I have a habit to punch people when they touch me from behind" Rukia was having a hard time stifling a laughter looking at Ichigo's black eye.

"Yeh, I can see that" Ichigo muttered. Ichigo stood up and prompt himself next to Rukia and looked the other way.

There was an awkward silence between them and Rukia waited for him to speak up.

"Please don't worry me next time, Rukia" Ichigo finally said, breaking the silence. "I don't like seeing you injured and having Inoue come here and patch you up"

"Sorry, Ichigo" Rukia apologized. "I remembered that today was the death of your mother so I didn't want to disturb you when you went to her grave"

Ichigo turned around and faced her, eye to eye. His eyes showed off different emotions full of Worry, Confusion and Relief. It meant that Ichigo accepted her apology but didn't want Rukia to worry him again.

"I shouldn't leave you to doing Shinigami business for a while" Ichigo smirked. "A weakling like you can't handle it"

A vein emerged from Rukia's head. "What did you call me Ichigo? Apparently, this 'weakling' just gave you a black eye" Now it was Rukia's turn to smirk. Ichigo's smirk dropped to a frown.

"Shut up!" Rukia laughed and Ichigo started laughing along with her. Their laughter finally died down and the room became quiet again.

"Anyway…what were you dreaming about, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia's face flushed, remembering her dream. "N-nothing much, r-really" Rukia stuttered. "W-why do y-you ask?" Her face was now as red as Renji's hair.

"No reason, really" Ichigo said, standing up. He walked towards the door but stopped when his foot was about to step out of the room. "Did you know that you smile in your sleep?" He asked, smirking and leaving Rukia alone in the room.

By now Rukia was smiling, remembering the dream and answering the real answer to Ichigo's question in her head. _I was dreaming about you…Ichigo. _


End file.
